Yesterday's Letter
by Hope Falls
Summary: Rob is unconditionally there for his lost love, and hopes that one day, by way of fate... they might be together again. complete


Yesterday's Letter  
(1/1)  
Auhtor: Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com  
Internet Addy: unheard-melodies.net  
Characters: Rob Van Dam, Trish Stratus  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trish or Rob. I do not own anything affiliated  
with the WWE. I'm simply a creative fan, writing fiction.  
Distribution: Ask First.  
Lyrics from "Yesterday's Letter" by 98 Degrees.  
-------------------  
  
Rob sat on a bench outside of the post office, the wind brushing briskly against his skin. He exhaled slowly, pulling the folded sheets of paper out of the unsealed envelope. He unfolded the papers, laughing to himself. "This is pathetic." He muttered, his forehead creasing as he studied the words that were sloppily scrawled across the lined paper.  
  
Dear Trish,  
  
I've been staring at this paper for a while now, trying to figure out what it is that I should write, what I should say. And nothing seems fitting. We were together for two years. Two years I shared with you, I gave my all. And I thought that you were giving me your all as well. I guess that I was wrong...  
  
I don't understand why you did this. Why you walked out on me. Why you left, and it's hard to fathom that this is my reality. That I have to face this. I didn't do anything wrong, that's all I keep thinking. But I guess in the end, this isn't about me. It's about you. Your feelings changed. Mine never did...  
  
And they never will. Rob sighed as he ran his thumb over the words, a seemingly permanent frown across his handsome features. "Maybe some day you can tell me why, Trish. Maybe you can tell me why your feelings changed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
  
Just trying to explain  
  
Couldn't find the words to say  
  
'Cause you are so far away  
  
So far away  
  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
  
It's so hard for me to face  
  
That it had to end this way  
  
But my love will never change  
  
Will never change  
  
When I search my soul to find the truth  
  
About the love we shared  
  
I wonder why you're no longer here  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm running over all these scenarios in my head. All these possibilities. And I can't come up with anything, with anything that would make us fall apart. I come up with us holding hands, walking along the beach together, your beautiful and smiling face... I remember us making love... and that's all I can think of, Trish. All I can think of are these incredible memories and I'm left wondering what was so wrong with our love. With my love for you.  
  
I would never pressure you into a relationship with me, Trish. I'd never do that. Because your happiness means more to me than anything. So I'll leave you and Adam, and I hope that you're happy with him. But that doesn't mean my feelings will ever change. And I want you to know that. I'll always love you.  
  
Rob closed his eyes silently as he swallowed back the lump in his throat. It had been building steadily since his eyes took in the first words of the letter. He sighed to himself, trying to gain the courage to do what it is he had come there for. But he hadn't quite found that courage. Not yet. "Always..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You can just walk away  
  
But I don't feel the same  
  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
  
And these feelings will never fade  
  
I can hide my pain  
  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wanted to let you know that you're in my thoughts, my feelings, my dreams. My heart is consumed with feelings for you. I wish that I had you in my arms. I wish that there was some way that I could make you see how much you mean to me, that we should be together. That our love can live on infinitely.  
  
And as soon as I say that, as soon as I think that your words come back to me. You telling me to move on. To leave you behind and find somebody else to love. But how can I find somebody else to love when my heart has chosen you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
About the way it used to be  
  
Girl, I pray that you'll hear me  
  
And then I'll see you in my dreams  
  
Oh, in my dreams  
  
But I can't forget the words you said  
  
To move on with my life  
  
And no matter what, I'll carry you inside  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rob slowly rose to his feet, walking into the post office and making his way to the counter. He tapped his fingers on the counter nervously, wishing that he could calm his nerves. "Can I help you sir?" The man behind the counter asked, breaking Rob from his thoughts of Trish.  
  
"Yeah, could I uh..." He scratched the back of his head with his fingers. "could I get a thirty-seven cent stamp." The man from behind the counter nodded, handing it to him as he paid.  
  
"Would you like me to send your letter, sir?"  
  
Rob looked at the man thoughtfully before shaking his head in the negative. "No, I think I'm gonna send it later on. Thanks though." And with that, Rob disappeared outside with the new item, making his way back to the bench and placing the stamp on the envelope silently.  
  
Rob's eyes landed on the sheet of paper again, picking up reading where he'd left off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You can just walk away  
  
But I don't feel the same  
  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
  
And these feelings will never fade  
  
I can hide my pain  
  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that someday you'll look back and you'll see that no love will ever be the same as ours. Our love was once in a lifetime. And I hope that you realize that before it's too late, for both of us. I hope that you see how great our love was before we can no longer be together.  
  
If you come back to me I'll be your everything, I'll make everything okay... and I know I sound like I'm begging here, but I'm tired... and I'm hurt. I knew if we met face to face I'd never be able to tell you how I was feeling. I just hope you rediscover your love for me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooner or later, you're going to realize  
  
That this kind of love happens once in your life  
  
So, open your eyes, girl  
  
And see what we could be  
  
Come back to me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll never give up on us, Trish. I love you. Forever and Always.  
  
Yours Always,  
  
Rob  
  
Rob exhaled heavily, wiping roughly as his eyes stinging from the hidden tears. He folded the paper, stuffing it inside the envelope and sealing it. He rose to his feet, biting down on his lip, glancing between the post office and his car. Without another thought, Rob walked up towards the building, and swiftly watched the letter fall into the garbage outside the front door.  
  
"If it's meant to be, you'll come back to me." He whispered quietly, wiping at his fallen tears before climbing into his car and driving it. Hoping that one day Trish would fall back in love with him, and that he'd have the woman he'd always dreamed about back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You can just walk away  
  
But I don't feel the same  
  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
  
And these feelings will never fade  
  
I can hide my pain  
  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
